The Great Adventure! (ItsJerryAndHarry)
by PurpleGalaxyBunnie
Summary: Some evil player has invaded the JH Server! Worst of all, all of our JH people have been genderbent! Rated T because violence, and swearing. For the JH Forum Community, but non JH Forum people can read as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
A day after the events of Mystery Server Hack...

Mappy was holding a Mini Party on her island in Skyblock 3. She had invited all of the people who were mentioned in the last story.  
"Come in!" She greeted everytime someone entered.  
"Wow! This is awesome!" Pyro exclaimed.  
There were tons of delicious food, minigames and events.

As soon as everyone had gone in...  
"Welcome to my party! For the first event, you guys will get to form groups of 10 and go on a treasure hunt! First place gets 10 sets of enchanted armor and tools, Second place, diamond armor and tools, Third place, Various valuable minerals and blocks!  
Okay. Form your teams now!" Mappy said, while standing on the roof of her home.  
As soon as everyone formed their teams, they ran off for the treasure hunt.  
Homie's team was the first, followed by Claire's then Pastel's.

After a number of events...  
"Time for food!"  
"HOORAY!"  
Everyone ran to the buffet table like a pack of hungry wolfs.  
"Say, Mappy, you excited for Jerry's Party?" Magical asked.  
"Of course I am!" Mappy replied, grinning.

Then it came the minigames.  
After 5 hours STRAIGHT of minigames, the party had ended.  
"Bye everyone! Hope to see you at Jerry's party!" Mappy yelled as she waved at them.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1:

A week after the events of Mystery Server Hack...

"HA! TAKE THAT HUBBLE!" Claire yelled as she threw a meat patty at Hubble. The four meatballs, Meatballs 1-4, were having a food fight. Hubble dodged under the table, afterwards fired a choco loco from his food gun.  
Bunnie shot Demon in the butt with a slice of pizza, and had a fish thrown to her head by Claire. The fight became wild, and chairs were thrown, tables were flipped, food was strewn all over the floor.  
Everyone was covered in food.  
Suddenly, the door was kicked open.  
"GUYS! DIDNT WE-wait WHAT?!"  
"Skeptic? Xenon? What are you two doing here?" Hubble asked, chewing on a cookie.  
"You forgot?! Jerry is holding a party for us! It's starting in half an hour!"  
"Right! Now what?! We are covered in food!" Claire shrieked. She headed towards her room, but ended up walking into a wall.  
"We still have time! Just take a quick shower or something!" Xenon said.  
The four went to shower. By the time they were done, there were 5 minutes left.  
"We are never gonna get there in time!" Bunnie exclaimed.  
"Don't worry about that! The party arena is very near to your mansion," Xenon grinned. "Just run!"  
Everyone dashed at full speed. By the time they arrived, the party just started.  
Xenon ran off.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Skeptic yelled.  
"Welcome, people. I hope you will enjoy the party!" Jerry announced. He was standing on the stage, together with Harry, Potato, Hai, Saul, Dao and Xenon.  
Hubble, Claire, Bunnie and Demon looked around. There were 996 other players, including the Crew, Dao, Xenon and Skeptic.  
Suddenly, Mexican music started playing. Saul grabbed Misfit's hand and the both of them went to the dance floor. DWG was busy chomping on tacos at the buffet table, while Gthang, Hiedenn and Homie stared at him in awe.  
Finn got drunk of banana beer and started shooting bananas all over the place. Rigby was yelling "ADRIEN BRODY" nonstop and jumping, thus knocking down a few people, and all the Mods were just chatting and eating away.  
Then the music changed, and almost everyone was showing off their moves.  
Borezz started shuffling on the dance floor, and Arcoz did too.  
All of a sudden, Harry's voice boomed.  
"Please gather in front of the stage. Thank you."  
There was a magic show going on. It was Ganja who was the Magician.  
"Hello and welcome to my magic show!" Ganja announced. As soon as he finished the sentence, he did many magic tricks that amazed everyone.  
Pineapple's pineapple fell off from his head, Spicy accidentally poured some chilli sauce on Yomc's sleeve, and the drunken Finn collapsed on the ground and fell asleep.  
After the magic show, the party ended.  
"But WHY? It's still 2 hours to 8pm!" Mega piped up.  
"Sorry, something got in the way and we cannot continue the party," Hai said.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"Awww..." Everyone sighed.  
"I wonder when they will hold the next party," Magical said.  
"I guess it's time to head back to our mansion and continue the food fight," Demon mumbled. He still reeked of pizza, fish and all sorts of food. So did the other three Meatballs.  
They went back to the mansion, but were in no mood to fight. In fact, they were bored to death.  
Demon started practicing his lightsaber skills, Hubble fell asleep, Claire worked on her story and Bunnie drew pictures of her friends.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
"Come in!" Demon yelled.  
Outside were Kick, Bacon, Nyan and Athens.  
"Hi." The Meatballs responded, except Hubble who was still sleeping.  
"Master's sleeping again?" Nyan asked. "By the way, can we stay in your mansion tonight? I mean it's like a once-in-a-while Sleepover Party, isn't it?"  
"That's a great idea!" Demon exclaimed.  
"HEY MASTER!" He yelled at Hubble.  
Hubble instantly jumped up and landed back in his seat.  
"What?"  
"Kick, Bacon, Nyan and Athens are coming over for a Sleepover Party!" Everyone responded at the same time.  
"Sleepover Party? Awesome! Good thing we still have lots of food for the Party."  
"Can we play on your Xbox and Wii?" Athens asked.  
"Sure!"  
"Wait, let me run back and get something first." Kick said.  
"There's no need for a sleeping bag, we have guest rooms."  
"No, our Pyjamas, remember?" Kick laughed.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"I'm going too!" Athens and Bacon added in.  
"But not me, I don't need pyjamas," Nyan laughed. "I brought my blanket with me already."  
"INCOMING!" A voice yelled from outside.  
"WUT?" Nyan asked.  
Ganja slammed open the mansion door, knocking Nyan flat.  
"Oops, sorry Nyan!"  
Nyan had fainted. Ganja filled up a bucket with cold water and threw it on Nyan.  
"IT'S FREEZING!" Nyan yelled as soon as he woke up.  
Ganja then threw the bucket to the side, catching the attention of Nyan.  
"Ganja, you-!" Nyan started chasing Ganja around the mansion, trying to hit him with a pop tart.  
Right at that moment, Athens, Kick and Bacon walked in.  
"What the-" Athens exclaimed. A piece of pop tart then fell on his head. Athens ate it. "Hmm...delicious," he muttered.  
"Nyan, are you holding a pop tart chasing Ganja?" Kick asked. "And by the way, since when did he get in?"  
Both of them stopped.  
"When you guys were gone, Ganja came dashing into the room and slammed the door on me. So someone threw a bucket of ice water on me then I started chasing Ganja."  
"Hello! We're outside!"  
"Hey Sera, Booz, Taco and Mrc! Did you come here for the sleepover?" Hubble asked.  
"Right you are!" Booz laughed.  
"Don't forget me too!" A girl yelled.  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, she is my friend, Pikastudios," Bunnie explained.  
"Hi Pika! Nice to meet you," Sera greeted, and so did the rest.  
"Hey, ready to play some video games and eat snacks?"  
"Of course!"  
Everyone played video games and ate food for 3 whole hours. At 3 AM, everyone went to sleep, but the next day something really unexpected happened...


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Pikastudios is my irl friend and classmate, just to let you guys know ;)  
By the way, prepare to see something that is usually not seen in stories 0_o

Part 3:

"Good morning guys!" Taco said as soon as he woke up. Much to his surprise, everyone else was already awake.  
"Do you hear something weird?!" Sera exclaimed.  
Sure enough, sounds of army tanks could be heard.  
"Hurry up! We have to change our clothing and escape!" Claire yelled at everyone. Just then, the phone rang.  
"Hello? YOMC! What in the name of Loki is going on?!" Claire shrieked into the phone.  
"Some evil player from some other server has invaded us! I don't know his IGN, but he tells us to call him King! Hurry, get out of her-WAAAAAH!"  
"YOMC! Hello? Anyone on the line?"  
Just then, the TV switched on by itself.  
"Breaking News! Someone has invaded our server. However, our Army is losing! Some have even been captured."  
The reporter was Roc. He looked frantic and sweat seemed to be trickling down his forehead.  
"Roc!" Another voice shouted. It was the camerawoman, Albino. "They have found us! Run!"  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
Albino grabbed Roc and they ran off. Suddenly, the television switched channel.  
A soldier was in Yomc's house, Yomc was being tied up and gagged, while the soldier had his phone in his hand.  
"Listen up! We have your precious JH Crew. And we have invaded the server! Surrender now or else!"  
"That was what happened to them?!" Mrc couldn't believe his ears.  
Then, they suddenly heard gunshots. The television had turned off by itself as well.  
"Get in the escape hole!" Bunnie yelled.  
Everyone crawled through the dark tunnel.  
"You sure we will escape?"  
"Of course, unless- What is that bright light?! HELP!"

A few hours later...  
"Where are we?!"  
Demon woke up. He could see that they were in a cage.  
"Guys! Wake up! Bunnie! Mrc! Kick!"  
Demon saw another cage at the left. He peered to see who it was.  
It was a female, and she was dressed exactly like Soultan.  
"Wonder why she is dressed like him?" Demon wondered.  
Just then, Bacon woke up.  
"What in the name of waffles happene- Demon, is that you?"  
"Yeah? What's wrong?"  
"You're...a...girl."  
"It can't be! Look, my hair is short, isn't it?" Demon touched his hair, but he could feel a long ponytail all the way until the middle of his back.  
"Why is my hair so long?!" He shrieked. "Bacon, you're a girl too!"  
"That's what I told you," Bacon sighed.  
One by one, the rest slowly woke up. Just as Nyan woke up, a guard came walking to them.  
"The King wants to meet you, get out of the cage," He demanded.  
Demon winked at his friends. That meant one thing: Attack.  
The guard opened the cage. Much to his surprise, everyone jumped out. In a few moments he passed out due to the numerous attacks.  
"There's another cage, let's free the people inside!" Demon said as she took the key from the guard's hand.  
Mrc opened the cage. There was a Queen and a few others inside.  
"Who are you?" The Queen asked.  
"I'm Hubble...you look like Soultan," Hubble said.  
"Hubble? Wait, why do you all look like you're the opposite gender?!" Soultan was shocked. She jumped out of the cage.  
"No idea, seen a bright light before you got here?"  
"Hmm...yes! While I was escaping with Spicy, a random bright light suddenly shone on us. Then I don't know what happened next."  
"I think that bright light got our genders messed up..." Pineapple sighed. She was leaning on the cage wall.  
Athens peered into the cage.  
Inside it were Budderlover, Marco, Rigby, Leandro, Spicy, Pineapple, Hamp, Yomc, Pastel, Maca and Sef.  
"Let's try to find the exit and maybe a few others," Marco suggested.  
The group ran through the prison tunnels, taking down a dozen soldiers in process. They also found Gthang, Hiedenn and DWG before they found the exit.  
"Isn't this the TempleRun Area? But it looks totally different and confusing!" Hiedenn exclaimed.  
"Where's Homie?" Maca asked.  
"Well...we got separated when we were running away from the soldiers..." DWG said.  
Just then, a girl around 14 years old passed by. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail at the front. A hood was over her forehead, and she seemed to be looking down.  
Claire secretly crouched down, and looked at her face.  
"She looks like Homie!" Claire exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4:

"I'll go chase after her," Gthang said.  
"Hey!" She tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Are you Homie?"  
The girl looked at Gthang. "Yes. You are...Gthang?"  
"Just come with us!" Gthang pulled Homie along.  
"So we've found Homie? Good. We still have a lot more people to find," Yomc said.  
"W-what?!" A lot of people to find?" Homie was shocked.  
"Yeah, we currently have 29 people, say, remember everyone who was mentioned in the last story?" Ganja asked.  
"WHAT STORY?" Everyone chorused.  
"Nevermind then, I think we should have at least 130 people with us."  
"So...can we explore Skyblock? Maybe we can find more of our friends there," Leandro suggested.  
"Yeah, sure."  
The group went into a dense jungle.  
"What. QuickWarp is gone," Pastel exclaimed.  
"This sucks, we'll have to walk for very long?!" DWG grumbled.  
"Where are we?" A voice came.  
Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. There were 7 people, and they all looked lost.  
Just then, one of them caught sight of the group.  
"Hello there, my name is Army. How do we get out of here?"  
"Army? Wait...so the other 6 are also Crafted Legends/Techarion players?"  
Sure enough, other than Army, Ape, Ezio, Tech, Smeg, Amboy and Rosebud were there.  
"Any idea what happened to us? We've had our genders changed all of a sudden," Ape grumbled.  
"No shit dude. It happened to us too," Athens replied, a tone of annoyance in her voice as well.

Meanwhile...

"THEY WHAT?!" A General screamed. The badly bruised soldiers kneeling before the Generals whimpered.  
"They were too strong, Miss Dmuds..."  
"It's GENERAL DMUDS!" Dmuds screamed. Man, I have to pretend, these soldiers are my friends too... Dmuds thought.  
"Get out, every single one of you, except Pwnage, that is."  
As soon as everyone got out, Pwnage asked, "That screaming was a decoy right? Since the king just passed by?"  
"Yep, by the way, I might ask Vic and Rockor to do something...but what?"  
"The Crew," Pwnage piped up. "They need to disguise as the King might recognise them."  
"Good idea," Dmuds said. "Bring them in!"

Focusing back on the rest...

Guess what, I'm starting to feel like this jungle is floating now..." Homie said.  
"Don't tell me we're at...SKYBLOCK?!"  
The Skyblock Area was now a City, instead of floating islands everywhere.  
"Weird...even that light messed it up," Pastel muttered.  
"Names?" A soldier demanded. He was holding a piece of paper.  
"I am Brendan," Bunnie lied. The rest knew what was going on and followed suit, faking their names as well. Each of them then signed the paper with a signature easy enough to duplicate again.  
As soon as the soldier walked away, DWG said, "Wow, that soldier is soooooo dumb."  
"I know right?!" EpicTNT and Heatdude laughed.  
"Yea-wait. HOW IN THE NAME OF TACOEUS DID YOU TWO EVEN GET HERE."  
"We were hiding, we're actually the soldiers of the King but guess who's the General?"  
"Is it YMCA, I mean, Yomc?" Spicy joked.  
"A friend of a Potato," Heatdude hinted.  
"PwnagePotato?"  
"The other one."  
"pwnagepotato1337?"  
"Yep."  
"Then the General is Dmuds, isn't it?" Army asked.  
"Spot on! By the way, we saw Noc buying supplies just now. She went back, though. her home is in the sky, so go look for a ladder. :P" EpicTNT said.  
"Whatever."  
The group searched around the Skyblock Area.  
"Look! There's a Purple and Black Mansion in the Sky. Is it Noc's?"  
"It has a ladder, maybe it is?"  
"Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5:

"OH FOR- THIS IS TAKING FOREVER TO CLIMB."  
"How the hell did Noc do it?!"  
"Guys! For God's sake stop the complaining. We're here!"  
"WOAAAAAAAAAH," DWG exclaimed. "It's bigger than I thought."  
The group entered the mansion. There were many rooms, but clearly labelled.  
"Here says Noc's Bedroom. I can hear some snoring though," Heatdude remarked.  
EpicTNT kicked opened the door. Noc was jostled awake instantly.  
"Don't hurt me!" She shrieked.  
"Noc, calm down, it's me, Dylan, and the rest. How's it going?"  
"Ever since that white light appeared, things have gone weird."  
"What's today's date?" Maca went totally Off-Topic.  
"That was random. Let's see...12th of December, 2013," Hamp said.  
Just then, two boys and a girl walked into the room. No one had seen them before, but to Bunnie and Pika they looked oddly familiar.  
"Hi..." started the girl with white hair. "I am Cygnus, and the guy with headphones is Boomer. The one with golden hair is Earthen, we got lost, and somehow ended up here."

"Were you guys being genderbent?" Homie asked curiously.  
"Genderbent? Our genders have been the same all this while," Earthen remarked.  
"So," Boomer said, pointing to Rigby. "You're a girl, but you were actually a boy, am I right or not?"  
"Hundred percent correct. It's basically the same for all of us except this Nyan Cat here."  
"Just call me Nyan!" Nyan screeched at Rigby.

"Anyways Noc, want to go around the Server with us?"  
"No problem."

After leaving Noc's Mansion, the group headed to the Survival Area.  
There was a huge gate blocking the entrance of the massive city, but a funfair was outside.  
"Hey. Why not we go around the funfair and see if there's anything suspicious?"  
"Sure. Budderlover, Marco, Spicy, Rigby, Pastel, Maca and Sef, go around the border of the funfair. Bunnie, Claire, Demon, Hubble, Ganja, Soultan, Taco, Nyan, Athens, Pika and Mrc, go into the funfair together with Group Alpha after they have scouted the border," said DWG.  
"What about the rest?" Homie asked.  
"Kick, Bacon, Sera, Booz, Yomc, Leandro, Pineapple and Hamp will follow us to the BuildIt Area."  
"Got it!"

Group Alpha scouted the border. There were many soldiers, but almost twice the number of players.  
Budderlover ran back to Group Beta. "Coast clear," she said.  
With that, Group Alpha and Group Beta went into the funfair.  
Soultan and Taco passed by an archery range.  
"Watch out!" Someone yelled.  
"Huh?" Soultan turned around. A suction cup arrow hit her face.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was firing."  
Soultan removed the suction cup arrow from her face. She and Taco saw two kids, no older than 12. One looked like a Psychic, while the other one looked like a young soldier.  
"You two look adorable," Taco said.  
The Psychic blushed. The soldier started giggling. "Sometimes Galaxite gets a bit embarrassed, it's normal for him to react like that," the soldier said. "By the way, I'm Bronzite."  
"I'm Galaxite," the Psychic said. "Hey," Galaxite whispered to Bronzite. "Where's Yolozer?"  
"That guy? I don't know where he went, but that guy's mad."

"POTATO, BANANA, I HATE TOMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES~" Came an extremely loud and off-tune singing.  
The whole funfair went silent. Nobody knew who was singing, but Galaxite seemed to know who it was.  
"That sounded like Yolozer. But his awkwardness couldn't have gone that far...what's going on?"  
"Let's run!" Bronzite dashed off, grabbing Galaxite by the hand.  
"LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Galaxite screeched. Soultan and Taco followed along.  
After what seemed like 24 hours to Soultan and Taco, they arrived in front of a small cave.  
"What's this?" Bronzite asked.  
'Seems suspicious."  
"LET'S ROLL!" Soultan yelled as she ran into the cave.

Inside...  
"Is it just me, or does this look like a WynnCraft cave?" Soultan murmured.  
"I agree," Taco said.  
"General. The targets have arrived," came a voice.  
"Attack!" another shouted.  
Soldiers surrounded the four. "Dammit!" Taco cursed.  
"Since you have no way to escape, surrender now," one of the female soldiers pointed her spear at Bronzite.  
"Not a chance!" Galaxite yelled. Using his psychic powers, he blasted one of the soldiers onto the wall.  
Taco, Bronzite and Soultan broke free from the soldiers and started attacking as well. The soldiers were difficult to attack, especially since their armor was close to indestructible.  
"Stop it, all of you!" A female voice boomed across the cave.  
"Yes, Miss Dmuds," all of the soldiers stopped attacking at once.  
Dmuds walked towards Soultan and the rest, and Pwnage followed behind.  
"Hi! Long time no see. By the way, sorry about that just now. We thought you were the King's soldiers!"  
"Nah, it's alright. Say, did you hear someone yelling about potatoes, bananas and tomatoes just now?" Galaxite asked.  
"You mean this guy?" Dmuds pointed to a boy who was tied up and gagged.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOLOZER!"  
"Hey, are you alright?"Bronzite asked, walking up to Yolozer.  
"So he's your friend? I didn't know that...oops," Pwnage mumbled, her face flushing red.  
"Say Dmuds, have any idea how to take down the king?" Soultan asked.  
At this moment, Budderlover and Marco ran into the cave.  
"Guys...where...have...you...been...we have been...looking...all...over!" Marco panted. "You had gotten us so worried!"

"Looks like we're going off now. My 60 soldiers and Pwnage, let's go!" Dmuds announced.  
"Umm...go where?"  
"Homie said to go BuildIt," Budderlover said.  
"Okay then! Let's go!"


End file.
